A silver pair of shorts costs $$28$, and a pink sweatshirt costs $$4$. The silver pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the pink sweatshirt costs?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $4$ $$28 \div $4 = 7$ The silver pair of shorts costs $7$ times as much as the pink sweatshirt costs.